Tala and Kai oneshots: A Prank To Tyson
by khooxp
Summary: WOOTZ! Kai and Tala are gonna prank Tyson! And what's the best way? A game from their country, of course! ...RUSSIAN ROULETTE TIME! One-shot. Sorry for not updating my other fics, i'm busy... Read this as a apology. Entertain yourselves! *grins*


XP: I'm sorry that my other stories' progress is slow. This is an apology (: Read this to entertain yourself while I'm working on em' xD One-shot, dedicated to some other fanfic i read about russian roulette. LOL!!

* * *

**One-shot fic**

**Title: A prank for Tyson.**

**BY: KHOOXP!**

* * *

The plan was going to work, Kai mused, as he watched Tala annoy Tyson. It was really damn easy to annoy him. "**You. Big. Fat. Pig**." Tala punctuated every syllable painfully, jabbing at Tyson's chest with a sharp, manicured red nail, which was polished by Kai, due to boredom. Now they were merely poking fun at Tyson.

"I'm not fat!" Tyson growled, huffing and crossing his arms.

"You are!!" Tala retorted. "I, however, am a red hot badass that's too sexy." Kai rolled his eyes at that.

"What?! You egotistical bastard! All you Russians are the same!" Tyson hissed.

"That's stereotyping, Tyson," Kai commented from the comfortable position of his couch. Ahh, he felt so damn lazy… His eyes were half-lidded and he stifled a yawn. Dammit, he needed some entertainment… "Tala," Kai commanded. Tala obediently tossed a coffee candy into Kai's mouth, which was quite a feat as they were quite far apart, plus Tala's back was facing Kai, so he threw backwards.

"Thanks," Kai mumbled, tongue turning and wrapping itself around the sweet, playing with it.

"I'm not egotistical, I'm merely stating facts, and I bet you don't even know the meaning of that word!" Tala sighed, mockingly. "**You. Big. Fat. Stupid. Pig**."

"You evil, egotistical, eccentric bastard!" Tyson argued. Kai yawned, sighing as he shifted. "Pfft, this is boring, hurry it up…"

"Okay, Kaisy," Tala smiled. "Tyson Kinomiya! I challenge you to… Russian Roulette!" Kai smiled in satisfaction. Well, finally.

"I'm in! How do you play?" Tyson said due to anger and curiosity. Kai and Tala exchanged a look, and then smirked. Kai took out a gun from his shirt, closed his eyes and kissed the barrel gently, lovingly. "We play with the beloved gun I own, which I call Tolo."

"Kai!! You named the gun after me?!" Tala was surprised.

"No, no, your name ain't Tolo, is it?" Kai smirked, causing Tala to pout.

"We're… we're playing with a gun?!" Tyson freaked out. "That ain't real, is it?"

As a demonstration, Kai took out a bullet from his shirt (where he keeps all his stuff), loaded it into the gun and fired at the glass window, which shattered upon contact. Tyson screamed. Oh, when would Ray and Max come back from grocery shopping… "No backing out, piggy," Tala grinned. "You took the challenge after all." Kai held a bullet with his teeth while he fiddled with the gun, before putting it in.

He spun it sharply and then held the gun to himself, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. He tossed it to Tala, who did the same thing. Nothing happened. Tala passed it to Tyson, who took it with trembling hands. "Ehh… guys, I…I don't think I can do this… I might die from this…"

"It's only a one out of six chance," Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Death is nothing." Tala and Kai exchanged a smirk. Tyson attempted to run away, but Tala grabbed him by his collar. "Oh, no escaping, piggy." Tyson bit his lip, and then spun the gun, lifting it to his head and… nothing. But he wouldn't be lucky so long, right?

Kai winked at Tala, which Tyson missed. Tyson passed the gun to Kai, who spun it like he couldn't care less, and… **BAM!**

"KAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!" Tala screamed, while Tyson stood there in horror. It was full of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, there were only the bloody remains of Kai's head and his body, which was unharmed. Tala began to sob over his friend's body.

"No…" Tyson fell to his knees. "No!! You stupid bastard!!" Tyson grabbed Tala by the front of his shirt, with rage that was seen clearly on his face. "Why the hell did you have to suggest we play Russian Roulette? Now Kai's dead!!" Tears streamed down Tyson's cheeks. "He was my important friend…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tala wailed, and lifted the gun to his head. He shot himself, and the room was covered in smoke again. There was some shuffling heard. Then, when the smoke cleared, Tala's head was like Kai's. Blood was everywhere… "NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!!! … I… didn't blame you for it… I didn't… it wasn't your fault…" Tyson shook his head in disbelief, willing it to go away.

"Tala… you were a great blader, even though you were always so arrogant and smug… I guess that's what made you you, I'll miss you while you're gone… rest in peace. Kai… you were always too harsh on us, but you were our captain, and without you to lead us, we would be lost… but don't worry, we'll continue to beybattle and train…" Tyson took off his hat and bowed.

Then, he lost his calm. "AHHHH WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT THESE DEAD BODIES?!?!?"

"Pffttttt…. BwaHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tyson heard laughter behind the couch, and went to investigate, sniffling and teary eyed. He saw Kai and Tala seating there, covered by a large blanket, their creamy shoulders and legs revealed. Tala was laughing uncontrollably, and Kai was shushing him, though he was chuckling.

"Wha… What the…" Tyson was very confused. "You guys are alive…?"

"No, we're spirits," Kai said sarcastically, smirking, "Yes, Tyson, we're alive and well, too bad for you."

"He fell for it! He totally fell for it!!!" Tala giggled. Seeing Tyson's confused look, Tala decided to clarify. "Kai's little gun named Tolo was fake, it simply made sound and smoke. And the bodies there are dummies, and the blood and gore was purchased at some cool gothic store Kai found!! And it was my idea!" Tala and Kai both looked immensely proud of themselves.

Tyson growled. "You guys… tricked me?! Bloody hell!!" Tyson tugged at the blanket, causing both of the Russians to become very alarmed and flustered. "No, Tyson, don't!!"

"What's wrong?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, still seething and angry from their prank.

"We're… naked…" Tala whispered, eyes looking over at the clothes the put on the dummies. Tyson flushed a very dark shade of red, eyes eyeing the two Russians. God, they look so hot… Those shoulders… thighs… Such eye candy… "Ehh, can you stop looking at us??" Tala was embarrassed.

Tyson realized they were seated very close together. Doesn't that mean their naked bodies were in contact? Tyson spluttered. "You two… naked… together…"

"So?" Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Which part of Tala haven't I seen?" That earned him a smack from Tala. "That sounds too wrong, Kai! It's just that we… bathe together…"

"Doesn't that sound even dirtier?" Kai chuckled, and Tala elbowed him in the ribs. "Hurry up and move, Kinomiya, we haven't got all day. If they come home and see us now, I'll say you were trying to rape us." Tyson stepped aside and averted his eyes as Kai and Tala got up, blanket wrapped securely around them. They managed to walk at the exact same pace as each other and went to Kai's room without a problem.

Kai came out wearing his usual clothes, while Tala was wearing Ray's clothes. They both had smug looks on their faces, ones that said 'fooled you, idiot, hahahaha'. When the Bladebreakers came home, they wore curious looks as to what happened. The dead bodies were still there… and they wore Kai and Tala's clothes. "He did it!!" Kai and Tala chimed as they point at Tyson.

"Tyson… I spent a whole morning cleaning the house…" Hilary snarled. "YOU DIEE!!!!"

Ah, poor Tyson, bullied by the Russians and now probably going to die due to Hilary's wrath. Kai and Tala snickered, sharing a low-five. Ahh, Tyson was such great entertainment…

* * *

XP: REVIEW!!! :D But, no pressure, eh? I just like reviews, even if they're late (:


End file.
